


The Dream That Killed Them

by anonymous56789



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Alternate Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been such a wonderful dream. She had thought that she would save them all. In the end she had only sentenced them to a fate worse than death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream That Killed Them

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to motivate myself into writing some more so this is essentially drabble. Reviews are always appreciated though.

It had started out so wonderfully. She was going to fix things, she just knew it. The planet had been dying for centuries now and in her arrogance she thought she could right the wrongs of humanity. Instead she merely intensified them. Taking what had once been a terribly enormous problem and making it into an insurmountable one. 

Earth’s habitats were falling apart quickly; species were dying out faster than anyone could save them. The solution came in the form of a door; one that would make it possible for Earth’s nature to be preserved and farmed on another planet while humans continued to live on the one they were killing. In her mind, only nature herself was innocent and deserved a reprieve from the decaying planet. Humans needed to learn how to make do with what they had. 

So she made her door and when the day came to open it she didn’t hesitate. She never dreamed that there would be something else out there in that great beyond. How could she know that instead of simply opening a door she was tearing open a hole? And into that hole fell the stars, the moon, the sky as humanity knew it. What came out of it was still a mystery and from that mystery the contractors were born. From that mystery the dolls were left empty and broken. It had started out so promising. She had thought she could save the world. But instead she found out she had been the executioner, slowly poisoning the home that she loved. 

And no amount of tears, blood, and hope could ever save them.


End file.
